Think
by K-Boo101
Summary: Levi and Mikasa talk and humanity's strongest sit and think in a deserted dining hall after a long day. Criticism is welcome! Please tell me about what you 'think'. I wrote it really late at night so it's a little crappy but maybe worth the read? Please review! Rated T because of mild language and my paranoia.


"They're getting better." Erwin twitched an eyebrow in Levi's direction. Levi scowled. Summer was well on its way. The heat seemed to stick to his skin. He and many of his other comrades had discarded their jackets due to the heat. Some of the men had discarded their shirts all together, the women held on to flimsy vests. The two senior officers took in the scene before them. Today was Thursday, sparring day. The soldiers were paired off and were instructed to strictly spar for three hours and then break for dinner. Levi let his gaze wander over the scene before him, he was the officer on duty and had to take charge of the brats. He was hating every second of it. Erwin had come out a few minutes ago and taken a stance next to his friend as he also observed with little interest.

"They have no choice." Levi spat back, loosening his cravat. Erwin let his lips crack into a smile.

"You're doing a good job Captain."

"Thanks."

"How is Jaeger doing? I don't see him out there."

Levi suddenly felt a pang of irritation surge through him. His eyes unconsciously drifted to Mikasa who was sparring with Connie at the front right corner. Her skin glistened with sweat, her vest was tugged upwards as she swung a kick towards Connie's head, revealing a flat but well toned abdomen.

"Easy Ackerman!" Levi yelled in her direction. Mikasa nodded, a look of pure disdain plastered to her face. With a tight jerk of the head and pursed lips she and Connie returned to sparring. Erwin stifled a chuckle. It didn't go unnoticed by Levi.

"Hanji wanted to run a few experiments with Jaeger." He declared icily, letting his eyes travel lazily back to Erwin.

"Which would explain why you seem less irritated today."

Levi let out a huff.

"The boy is a handful. He has terrible form and no regard for instruction."

"Is that the only reason?" Erwin questioned, a slight teasing present in his hard baritone. He jerked his chin back in Mikasa's direction. Levi narrowed his eyes and turned back to look at his subordinates.

"Don't say a word." He commanded Erwin, watching keenly as Mikasa blocked Connie's jabs with a bored expression on her face. The girl hated it. She had prodigious skill and was stuck with _this._ She liked Connie but at the moment she really wished that she didn't have to spar with someone who wasn't at par with her level of skill. Usually she would spar with Levi. Sometimes their sessions would even prolong right through dinner. Due to the both of them being insomniacs it was decided that Levi would train her separately during the early hours of the morning. She was too good to be trained with her comrades, and she didn't mind. She liked the challenge and was still bent on besting her superior.

Erwin with one final glance at both Levi and his subordinates took his leave and headed back to his office. With an impassive look, Levi began to take rounds around the field, stopping to correct his subordinates on their posture and technique. He avoided Mikasa and her partner all together. It didn't go unnoticed by the oriental who suddenly felt hurt yet at the same time insulted. _Wait what? Why the hell should I care?_ She scolded herself.

"Alright brats. That's enough for today. Get cleaned up you're all filthy."

With that there was a buzz of chatter and the atmosphere lightened up. People grabbed their belongings, mostly discarded items of clothing. Levi watched as Sasha, Jean and Armin made their way over to Mikasa and Connie. Jean greeted Mikasa with his signature cocky grin. Levi noted that the young woman really had no idea of the redhead's feelings for her. He noticed that he was oddly thankful for that. Levi was brought out of his daze when he noticed Mikasa softly dab her neck with that hideous red scarf. A bead of sweat glimmered down her face. He felt his throat tighten. _Snap out of it. She's your subordinate._

He turned on his heel and marched right back to the dining hall.

"Geez what's wrong with him?" Sasha exclaimed pointing in Levi's direction. Jean rolled his eyes. "He's always in a shitty mood."

"Sh he'll hear you." Armin warned, panic coating his voice.

"Relax he's outta earshot." Jean replied.

Mikasa buttoned down her shirt and wrapped her scarf around her neck. Without a word she headed toward the dining hall, her friends following closely behind.

Dinner was served as usual, gruel and an odd tasting bread that only Sasha seemed to ravish. Meat and other luxuries were only served during weekends, so was alcohol so it wasn't rare that many of the soldiers would wake on a Monday with severe cases of hangovers. The hall was virtually empty, only a few stragglers remained. Mikasa and company didn't eat until Eren showed up which was very late. Connie let out a huge belch and proceeded to shovel Armin's left over gruel into his mouth.

"Quiet down you pig." Snapped Jean. Eren smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Mikasa knew what was coming.

 _Eren don't._ She silently pleaded.

"How about you quit being a whiny pig?"

Jean's face contorted into a grimace full of anger.

"Hey you're the whiny suicidal bastard not me."

"Oooh touched a nerve have I?"

"Dammit Jaeger."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. The days always seemed to end with her brother and Jean arguing over something stupid. She gazed at the flickering lantern on the table, disinterested in whatever her brother was babbling about. She'd learned to not get herself involved. These days she didn't need to step in and protect Eren. He could do that himself…though she still held onto her protective streak very strongly. These days she found herself spending more time with the Captain than she did with her comrades. She spent most of her time training and if she wasn't training, she was dealing with titans. She'd become used to her sore muscles and aching body. In fact she ravished it.

The sound of footsteps broke her thoughts and she awoke to Jean and Eren running out toward the training field, Connie, Sasha and Armin following close at their heels.

"Just you wait Jaeger. I'm gonna make mince outta you. You hear?" She heard Jean yell. Eren replied with a dose of laughter.

 _So they're going to settle their score on the field huh?_ Mikasa shook her head, she gingerly picked up the lantern and slowly walked in the direction her friends had scuttled of to.

Levi sat silently, he had watched the whole ordeal. Jaeger and Kirschtein were two of the biggest bone heads in the army at the moment. Despite the two's rivalry, Levi concluded that the two had more in common than they thought. Both were hard headed and strong willed complete with a cocky attitude. He watched closely as Mikasa saw her friends break for the door. The look on her face amused him immensely and he felt his lips twitch upwards in to the slightest of smiles. The two of them were the only ones left in the hall. She didn't know he was there because he was sitting in his 'brooding dark corner' as Hanji liked to put it. With one leg propped up and his arm splayed lazily over his knee, he took a sip of his tea. Licking his lips he observed Mikasa get up and take hold of the lantern, her left hand reaching up to pull down her scarf, displaying her rosy plush lips. His eyes narrowed as her soft footsteps filled the air.

She had barely turned the corner of the table when Levi spoke:

"It's nice to see you aren't smothering the hell out of Jaeger anymore."

Mikasa stopped at turned to look behind her. There in the corner she saw Levi's silhouette idly sipping a cup of tea.

"Sir?" she replied.

"You know what I mean Ackerman." Levi stated, setting his cup of tea down and leaning forward.

"You've been there the whole time?" Mikasa asked, the flame in the lantern danced, highlighting the artistic contours of her face. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow, standing out amidst the dimness. Levi smiled cynically.

"Good observation brat."

He sensed Mikasa stifle a sharp comment. Silence clouded Humanity's two strongest soldiers. Icy eyes bored into one another, challenging, waiting for who would puncture the silence that echoed in the hall. Mikasa saw his handsome jawline in the darkness, she suppressed the urge to reach out and graze it with her lithe fingers. _Wait what?_ Levi sensed the flicker of emotion on her face. Erwin was right. So was Hanji. Levi did hold some affection for the oriental girl. The girl that would take his place if he fell in battle. Crooking his boot, he swept and locked it under a nearby stool and dragged it closer towards him. Mikasa watched, baffled at his sudden movement. She felt her fingers slack around the lantern's handle.

Levi raised his gaze, beckoning for her to come towards him.

"Come. Sit. Let's have a chat." He patted the stool and unlatched his foot from under it.

Mikasa felt her heartbeat speed up. Not with fear but with anticipation. She'd never had any contact with him other than training. Normally, during moments when conversation was invited, there would be other people around and either way, the two of them would normally sit silent and observe only stepping in if the situation called for it. Slowly, she began to walk toward him, the soles of her boots sending clicking echoes through the hall. Her shadow danced with the flame light of the lantern. As she neared Levi leant back, resting his head on the wall behind him. Mikasa set the lantern down, Levi felt his eyes close slightly due to the sudden change in brightness. The girl took her seat on the stool and studied her superior.

The lantern illuminated his face, doing justice to his strong features and that _glorious_ jawline. His hair was neatly cropped and evidence showed that he had changed into a fresh uniform as well as a new cravat. Mikasa had always been amused about his obsession with cleanliness and he knew it. But he didn't give a damn… it wasn't her business anyway.

"What?" she stated blandly, disobedience coating her tone. She saw Levi raise his eyebrows.

"Watch your tone Ackerman." He warned.

"Well you said you want to have a chat. So let's have a chat." She replied, defiance glimmered in her eyes. Her Captain repressed the urge to chuckle. His cheek muscles tightened. The girl was a puzzle, one he so eagerly wanted to solve. He let his gaze travel painfully slowly over her figure.

"I'd be happy to if you could perhaps suggest a topic brat."

"This was your idea. Don't tell me the great Captain Levi is lost for words?" she remarked icily. She rejoiced in her victory as her superior simply stared. The girl had guts he had to give her that. Even here, in the safety of these stone walls she was still as fierce as when she took on twelve meter titans without breaking a sweat. Levi still recalled the first time he saw her in action. How the fire in her eyes reminded him of something. Himself. It had been 5 years since then.

Reaching out a hand he gently tugged on the scarf muffled around her neck. This made her eyes widen slightly. Levi twiddled the fraying strands of fabric between his fingers, Mikasa watched as his forehead creased, deep frown lines penetrating his skin.

"Hideous." He muttered under his breath, releasing the crimson strings he held.

"Thanks."

"Jaeger has no taste at all."

Mikasa broke into a small smile; "Like you could do any better?"

Levi took that as a challenge. Bringing his body forward, his face leveled with hers. He had a full view of that porcelain skin…but that damn scarf still obstructed those _soft_ lips.

"I know I can." He raised his hand once again and began unwrapping the scarf. Mikasa remained rigid, her pride didn't let her move an inch and she found that she didn't want to.

Placing the scarf on the table, Levi sat back, admiring his work. Mikasa raised an eyebrow and shook her head. _Well this is awkward._

"Mikasa."

"Captain?"

"It appears that you're no longer in love with that suicidal bastard."

Mikasa felt her cheeks heat up and silently yelled at herself for appearing so vulnerable in front of the very man she strived to dislike. Yet here they were, her completely entranced by him. The fact was that he had just openly voiced the truth she hadn't come to accept. Dropping her eyes so she wouldn't have to meet his, she remained silent. Levi knew he had hit the nail right on the head.

"So what?" she whispered. Willing herself to look at him.

"Nothing. They're plenty of fish in the sea. You're still young."

"Oddly romance isn't the number one thing on my mind right now." She replied sarcastically.

Levi was relieved. _What the hell._

"Well you must have someone in mind." he pressed on.

Tipping her chin up she stared at him stupidly. This wasn't like him. If she didn't know better, it seemed like he was milking her for information. _That's not it. He's the Captain he wouldn't be interested and nor would I!_ The battle in her head raged on as she struggled to not look tongue tied.

 _He really is in a chatty mood isn't he?_

"Maybe I do?" she replied, not sure herself.

Levi's ears perked at this statement. So she did. Needless to say he wasn't surprised. She was a specimen after all, half the brigade had their eyes set on her, right down to the oldest single bachelor. She paid them no attention and that seemed to egg them on even further.

"Oh?" Levi could sense that the conversation was about to take an entirely different path. And he sure didn't want to pack his bags and trek along.

Mikasa nodded, prodding her scarf, her eyelashes hooded her beautiful orbs. She licked her lips. What had she done? This wasn't supposed to happen. Not here. Not now. Not in front of _him._

She didn't know what she was saying anymore, all she knew was that she wanted it out of her system.

"Yeah I do."

"Who's the unlucky bastard?" Levi asked, his teeth gritted. He could feel the urge to go and beat the little weasel into a pulp building deep inside of him.

"Not telling." She replied, biting those soft lips of hers, she looked away briefly.

Levi couldn't believe that. Mikasa Ackerman was shy. He didn't know such an iron fisted woman could be so coy…and _cute?_

"Who would I tell brat?"

"No one I'm sure, but that doesn't mean I have to tell _you_ Captain." His rank rolled off her tongue tantalizingly.

He winced at her clever dismissal. Here he was practically at her mercy.

"How about a hint?"

He heard her let out a light laugh. She was seriously amused by this? He watched as her cheekbones stiffened when she looked at him. She studied him curiously. He was a riddle. But at this moment, Mikasa felt like she knew all the answers about him. Like she knew the answer to every question that was centered on Captain Levi of the Scout Regiment.

She reached for her precious scarf and proceeded to roll it up. Tucking it into her fist, Levi sensed that she was about to leave.

"But that wouldn't be fair." She stated, rising from the stool. Levi looked up at her, his eyes narrowed. She smirked at him and took hold of the lantern.

"But seeing you here alone and pitiful makes me feel sorry for you."

"Damn brat who-"

"You know him very well."

Levi halted. Who the hell did he know very well? He narrowed his eyes as Mikasa began to walk away. 'You know him very well.' That couldn't be his hint. Although extremely popular it was safe to say that Levi did not have many friends. Those he did have were dead and gone. He didn't have a clue about what the brat was insinuating. It couldn't be Erwin because she hardly interacted with him unless it had something to do with battle strategy. Hanji was a no go because Levi was very sure that Mikasa was not interested in women _that_ way. Besides the term she used was 'him' which meant that the object of her interest was male. Raking a hand through his cropped hair Levi felt ashamed for being so interested. Then he realised it. His feelings for the onyx haired girl. He heightened his gaze to watch her walk away, her shadow waltzed with the lantern's flame.

 _Think you bastard think._

Mikasa wasn't sure about what happened. She heard the slight movement behind her as Levi kicked off his chair but she turned around too slowly. Before she knew it, the lantern had been knocked to the ground, the flame extinguished with the impact, plunging the two into darkness. Strong arms grasped at her waist pulling her forward. He had her by the lips before she could say anything. Her whimper of surprise sent a thrill through his body. He pulled away allowing Mikasa to regain her composure, she stared at him even though her eyes could only make out the outline of his face, and she knew that he was staring back.

"What the fuck?" she gasped squirming slightly because of his hold.

Levi let out a frustrated sigh.

"There's no one on this goddamn planet that I know 'very well' than myself Ackerman." He growled at her before diving for her lips again.

Mikasa smiled to herself as she let him lift her onto the table closest to them. _Well,_ she thought as her shirt was ripped from her body and her hands wound into his hair, _it does serve well to make the Captain think._

Indeed.


End file.
